Kuroi Seishun
Romanized Title Kuroi Seishun Japanese Title 黒い青春 English Title Dark Youth Music Tak Matsumoto Lyrics Koshi Inaba Release Date 2008 Romaji Umaku ikanai koto darake demo Dare ni okoru wake jyanai Uso tsuita kaasan dokka ni iru tousan Nikun jya inaiyo sonnani Dare ni nozomarete umaretano Boku ga hoshii nara te wo agete nan nin iru kana Kurayami no naka wo korogari tsuzukeru boku no iwayuru kuroi seishun Kyou mo muriyari egao wo misemasu soshite taikutsu wo norikiru Nori ga warukute mo yurushite okure yo Kenka no ato ni dakiau youna Yancha na hibi ni wa en ga nai Itami wo manabu jiki mo Process mo Hito sorezore tte koto Todoku koto mo nai tegami wo kaite Omoi wo tobichirashi yoru wo akasu Meiwaku shitenai deshou? Kimi no koto ga ne suki desu tabun Boku ni tensuu tsukenai kara Kurayami no naka de uro uro shiteiru boku no nadaka kuroi seishun Atama no naka no sekai ga buku buku chiisana heya de fukurande yuku Dare mo shiranai jibun dake no shin sekai Akarui bakari ga wakasa jyanain da Hikari to kage wa sasae au Kurayami no naka de uzukumatteiru boku no suteki na kuroi seishun Yume no naka dake de ikiyou nado to wa omowanai yo shinpai shinaide Wazuka de iin da wazuka na hikari ga mieteireba sore de ii Ato wa daijoubu itsuka soko ni iku yo Japanese うまくいかない ことだらけでも 誰に怒るわけじゃない ウソついた母さん どっかにいる父さん 憎んじゃいないよそんなに 誰に望まれて 生まれたの ボクが欲しいなら 手をあげて 何人いるかな 暗闇の中を転がりつづける ボクのいわゆる 黒い青春 今日もムリヤリ 笑顔を見せます そしてたいくつを乗り切る ノリが 悪くても 許しておくれよ ケンカのあとに 抱き合うような やんちゃな日々には縁がない 痛みを学ぶ 時期もプロセスも 人それぞれってこと 届くこともない 手紙をかいて 想い飛び散らし 夜を明かす 迷惑してないでしょ? きみのことがね 好きですたぶん ボクに点数つけないから 暗闇の中でうろうろしている ボクの何だか 黒い青春 アタマの中の世界がぶくぶく 小さな部屋でふくらんでゆく だれも知らない 自分だけの新世界 明るいばかりが 若さじゃないんだ 光と影は支えあう 暗闇の中でうずくまっている ボクの素敵な 黒い青春 夢の中だけで生きようなどとは 思わないよ 心配しないで わずかでいいんだ わずかな光が 見えていれば それでいい あとは大丈夫 いつかそこに行くよ English Even if everything goes wrong I can't be angry to anyone My mother who lies about my father's whereabouts I don't hate them all that much Who had wished for me to be born? Put your hand up if you want me, I wonder how many people would? In the darkness my so-called Dark Youth continues to tumble Today too, I'll force myself to smile, then I'll get over the boredom Please forgive this terrible mood Just like an embrace after a quarrel I don't connections to mischievous days With time and process that I learned from pain that everyone is different I write letters even when I have nothing to say Throughout the night my thoughts leap around right until morning But I'm not causing trouble, right? I like you I'm not sure because I don't keep score In the darkness my somewhat Dark Youth wanders aimlessly The world inside my head is expanding in this small room My own new world that no one knows about Being young is not just about brightness Light and shadow intertwine with each other In the darkness my wonderful Dark Youth cowers low Don't think and worry that you're living a dream If you could spot a small light, even just a tiny one, it's all good And so you will be alright, just get there someday